In Europe, regulation of an emergency call (E-Call) has been carried forward, so that an E-Call module has been compulsorily mounted in a currently produced vehicle.
When an emergency rescue button is input by a driver or an airbag development is detected, the E-Call module in the related art determines that a vehicle accident occurs, and transmits information, such as a current location of a vehicle or an accident situation, to a center.
However, when a vehicle accident occurs, there are many situations where it is impossible to input the emergency rescue button due to loss of consciousness by a driver and the like, and there is a case where the airbag is not properly developed. In this case, there is a problem in that it is impossible to request an emergency rescue from a center even a vehicle accident occurs.
Korean Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-0021135 suggests a system for transmitting an emergency call signal for a vehicle accident. The system recognizes a vehicle accident by using an engine problem detecting sensor and a sudden brake detecting sensor, and transmits an emergency call signal to a center, but there are many cases where the sensors are not properly operated when a vehicle accident occurs, so that the system cannot solve the aforementioned problem.